Demigod Dalliance
by baekon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet on an online dating site for demigods paired by the love goddess herself. A gradual unlikely romance forms after much trial and error on Percy's part. / *image by realgoodpizza of deviantart*
1. Chapter 1

_I know you're not allowed to use electronics in Camp Half-Blood but let's go along with it for the sake of the story. I was just messing around when I wrote this but hopefully, someone will find it interesting. Mainly Annabeth cracking jokes at Percy's expense. The usual._

 _So basically, this is like a demigod Omegle. You get paired up with another half-blood of Aphrodite's choosing and fall in love. Hopefully._

* * *

 **Hello demigods, welcome to Demigod Dalliance®! You're chatting with another demigod who APHRODITE, the most beautiful being in the universe, personally set you up with! Say hi!**

PJ93: hey there

AC93: I'm only on this stupid dating site because I lost a bet. So don't expect me to fall in love with you after a few messages, got it?

PJ93: woah ok got it

AC93: Good.

PJ93: so what bet did you lose?

AC93: I got a riddle wrong... So my brother made me go on this dumb site and talk to a guy until... you know.

PJ93: oh i see thats a pretty boring bet but ok

AC93: You're pretty boring now.

PJ93: i try not to be

PJ93: so whats your name?

AC93: I prefer to keep that to myself for now.

PJ93: for now...

PJ93: well at least i know your initials and birth year which is the same as mine

PJ93: and im assuming you also go to camp half-blood

PJ93: im percy jackson by the way

AC93: Yes, I know. You talk a lot.

PJ93: you know me?

PJ93: and im not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing coming from you

AC93: You're quite popular in camp

AC93: Well, I'm not leaving the conversation as early as I thought I would.

AC93: What do you think?

PJ93: popular as in friends popular or ladies popular

PJ93: and a good thing

AC93: Imaginary friends popular.

AC93: And you're very clever.

PJ93: hurtful

AC93: How is that hurtful? I just called you clever.

AC93: And trust me, I'm the only one hurting here because I have to talk to you.

PJ93: again, hurtful

PJ93: so whos your godly parent?

AC93: I'm not saying. You already know my initials and age. That's enough.

PJ93: i want to see you in person

AC93: Not happening.

PJ93: dont you want to see me too

AC93: I see you plenty enough around camp. You and your imaginary friends can't stop strutting around like you own the place.

PJ93: hey! grover and tyson are real!

AC93: Not REAL friends.

 _5 minutes later_

AC93: I'm sorry. That was too rude.

PJ93: yeah it was but its okay its just your personality

AC93: What's that supposed to mean? You barely know me!

PJ93: woah calm down i just mean you really speak your mind

AC93: Yeah, I do.

PJ93: well at least you admitted it

AC93: It wasn't easy.

PJ93: i can tell

AC93: Why did Aphrodite set me up with you?

PJ93: why wouldnt she i mean im quite the catch

AC93: I disagree completely.

PJ93: oh please i know you like talking to me

AC93: You wish.

PJ93: then why didnt you leave after the first few messages?

PJ93: i got you didnt i

AC93: Shut up. I'm just bored right now.

PJ93: im never bored because i have all of my IMAGINARY FRIENDS to talk to

AC93: So you finally admit it.

PJ93: i was being sarcastic

AC93: So was I.

PJ93: no you... never mind this wont go anywhere

AC93: Finally… you learn.

AC93: By the way, who's your godly parent?

PJ93: poseidon

PJ93: shouldnt you know since im "popular"?

AC93: I just heard about you from Grover. I don't know too much.

PJ93: you sure? i think you want to get to know me

PJ93: i wouldnt blame you

AC93: I think I already know what you're like. And it's not that interesting.

PJ93: ouch

AC93: But you're easy to talk to... I'll give you that. It's quite fun to tease you.

PJ93: woah is this actually a compliment coming from ac93?

AC93: Yes. Don't expect any more.

PJ93: i wont

PJ93: im surprised i even got one in this lifetime

AC93: Don't push it.

PJ93: yes ma'am


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm just going to post all the chapters I've done so far. I'm not sure if I'll be writing any more though since I actually was just writing this story for my own amusement at 12 AM. I might continue if I receive positive feedback..._

* * *

 _The next night_

PJ93: i want to know your name

AC93: Again, no.

PJ93: cmon you know mine

AC93: You told me it yourself.

PJ93: i want to know who im talking to

AC93: Do you really?

PJ93: yeah i really do

AC93: No.

PJ93: fine then ill leave this chat

AC93: Fine with me.

PJ93: im hovering over the end chat button

AC93: Go on.

PJ93: im about to click it

AC93: Don't let me stop you.

PJ93: youll regret not knowing me better

AC93: I know you now and I regret it.

PJ93: admit it

PJ93: you want to know me

PJ93: why else would you keep replying

AC93: I'll end this chat right now if you keep stalling.

PJ93: NO WAIT

AC93: I'm hovering over the end chat button.

PJ93: hey! you're using my words

AC93: I'm about to click it.

PJ93: AC!

AC93: Don't call me AC.

PJ93: then what do you want me to call you?

AC93: ...Ashley

PJ93: thats such a typical name and you know it

PJ93: ...fine ashley

PJ93: i dont think you ever used my name

AC93: Why do I have to?

PJ93: you dont but it would be nice if you did

AC93: I'll keep that in mind if I ever want to start a conversation with you. Which I won't.

PJ93: dont you get tired of being sarcastic all the time?

AC93: I wasn't being sarcastic.

PJ93: You like talking to me.

AC93: Congratulations, you actually used capitalization and punctuation.

PJ93: dont change the subject ashley

PJ93: if you admit that you like talking to me ill stop bothering you

AC93: That doesn't make sense. If I like talking to you, which I don't, wouldn't I want you to keep bothering me?

PJ93: take it or leave it

AC93: Leave it. That's illogical.

PJ93: im glad

PH93: i knew you were going to say that

AC93: You planned this?

PJ93: yup

AC93: I fell for a stupid boy's plot. Why do I bother still living?

PJ93: hey stupid boy is right in front of you well not literally but you know what i mean

AC93: How did you know I was going to say that?

PJ93: youre an open book - even though i cant see you - i can tell that youre really stubborn

AC93: Excuse me? I'm not stubborn.

PJ93: are so

AC93: No, I'm not.

PJ93: are so

AC93: I'm not.

PJ93: are so

AC93: Stop it!

PJ93: you basically just proved how stubborn you are just now

AC93: I think talking to you makes me stupid so that's why I keep falling for your dumb schemes.

PJ93: no you were stupid before you met me remember

PJ93: you got that riddle wrong

AC93: Did you just call me stupid?

PJ93: hey your words not mine

AC93: Technically -

PJ93: and im kinda glad you were being stupid because thats how i met you

AC93: Are you trying to charm me?

PJ93: no but is it working?

AC93: Absolutely -

PJ93: really?

AC93: not.

PJ93: i walked right into that one

AC93: You got that right.

PJ93: it was too good to be true

AC93: Why do you want to charm me?

PJ93: this is _demigod_ dalilance

PJ93: why else do you think?

AC93: I'm not falling in love with you.

PJ93: you dont have to but you will anyway

AC93: It's getting late; I have to sleep.

PJ93: its 9

AC93: Good night.

PJ93: fine good night ashley

PJ93: can i talk to you again tomorrow?

AC93: If you're lucky. And if Aphrodite pairs us up again.

PJ93: so thats a yes?

AC93: Don't get your hopes up.

PJ93: yes ma'am


	3. Chapter 3

_The chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm not feeling the inspiration to write, you know? Or is that writer's block? This just fulfills my Percabeth feels the rare occasions they attack me. I'm more of a Zutara and Dramione girl. ;)_

* * *

 _A few nights later_

PJ93: is this ashley?

AC93: Yes. Today's your lucky day. You're fortunate since I'm feeling kind of bored. You can only study Daedalus's laptop so many times.

PJ93: wow so you read science for fun? no wonder you're so..

AC93: I'm so what?

PJ93: never mind

AC93: Be glad you didn't finish that sentence.

PJ93: i am

PJ93: so can i guess your godly parentage based on the convo we had yesterday?

AC93: You can try but I'm not giving anything away.

PJ93: i didnt expect you to anyway

AC93: Good because I won't.

PJ93: i know

AC93: Okay.

PJ93: ok

PJ93: so what i have learned about you is that youre serious all the goddamn time but youre sarcastic too, you got a riddle wrong so you probably usually get them right, and you read science for fun which is weird

PJ93: so your godly parent must be clever

PJ93: and im guessing it must be your mother

AC93: Surprisingly, you're right. The female Olympians are much smarter.

PJ93: you just insulted every male olympian you sure you want to do that?

AC93: How come you don't usually show this level of intelligence?

PJ93: hey! im smart when i need to be

PJ93: let me think of all the goddesses i know

PJ93: olympian or minor?

AC93: I'm not telling you.

PJ93: olympian got it

PJ93: i can definitely eliminate hera, artemis, and hestia

AC93: Obviously, Seaweed Brain.

PJ93: seaweed bain?

AC93: It seemed to fit.

PJ93: ok wise girl

AC93: Don't call me Wise Girl.

PJ93: dont call me seaweed brain

PJ93: so that leaves athena even though technically she is a maiden goddess too

PJ93: but im not gonna ask about how youre born i've seen the miracle of life

PJ93: hm that makes a lot of sense actually

AC93: What is that supposed to mean?

PJ93: athena is the goddess of wisdom and warfare

PJ93: im not sure how you are in combat but you sure are very clever

AC93: Thank you.

PJ93: no problem

PJ93: now im going to the athena cabin to look for you

AC93: What? No!

PJ93: why not?

PJ93: i want to see you

AC93: No, you don't.

PJ93: yes i do

AC93: Don't start.

PJ93: you started it

AC93: Why do I even bother talking to you?

PJ93: because im a pleasure to talk to

AC93: I beg to differ.

PJ93: suit yourself

PJ93: okay im ending this chat to find you

AC93: I'll have Clarisse guard my cabin.

PJ93: actually i think ill sleep in tonight

AC93: Wise choice, Seaweed Brain.

PJ93: but i wont sleep till im done talking to you

AC93: It's 11. Go to sleep. Or the harpies will find you.

PJ93: they dont care when we sleep

AC93: If you say so.

PJ93: i do

AC93: I'm going to sleep now. Good night.

PJ93: i want to talk to you more

AC93: Why?

PJ93: i like talking to you

AC93: Okay, thank you. Good night.

PJ93: i will find out your name

AC93: Good luck with that.

PJ93: dont be surprised if i call you by name tomorrow at breakfast

AC93: Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain.

PJ93: fine see you tomorrow wise girl

AC93: Don't call me that!

PJ93: i like it though it suits you

AC93: Why am I still even talking to you?

PJ93: maybe because you like talking to me

AC93: In your dreams.

PJ93: i hope to see you in my dreams tonight

AC93: I don't.

PJ93: that pains me

AC93: Good.

PJ93: who knew you could be so sadistic?

AC93: Only when it comes to you.

PJ93: that means im special

AC93: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

AC93: Speaking of which, good night for real this time.

PJ93: aw okay good night ashley


	4. Chapter 4

_Super short chapter. But I'm trying to ease up into the good stuff aka Percabeth._

* * *

 _The next night_

PJ93: ashhh

AC93: I thought I told you to call me Ashley.

PJ93: thats too much to type i prefer ash

AC93: And I prefer Ashley.

PJ93: yeah but your preferences dont matter when it comes to nicknames

PJ93: and besides ashley isnt even your real name

AC93: That's true...

PJ93: you think im actually right?

AC93: Yes. I'm surprised myself. That you had the brain capacity to think of that.

PJ93: aw ash play nice

AC93: I never play nice.

PJ93: i can tell

ACO3: Shut up.

PJ93: gladly

PJ93: i think i know who you are

AC93: I think I know who I am too.

PJ93: you know what i mean

AC93: Do I?

PJ03: dont start

AC93: Don't talk.

PJ93: you dont mean that

AC93: I really do.

PJ93: ash

AC93: Perseus.

PJ93: you actually said my name

AC93: I suppose I did.

PJ93: and you said you wouldnt

AC93: I'm not perfect.

PJ93: huh you seem very much so to me

PJ93: i wish you would say percy though instead of perseus

AC93: I like Perseus. Reminds me of an actual hero.

PJ93: hey!

AC93: What?

PJ93: well at least i was named after a hero

PJ93: who or what have you been named after

AC93: My father chose my name. He said that when he found me in the golden cradle, I looked as graceful as a baby could look. However he did not want to name me Grace, for he thought it too simple. Therefore, he decided on Annabeth.

PJ93: ah so youre annabeth chase i've heard of you

AC93: Holy son of a -

PJ93: woah watch your language wise girl ;)

AC93: I can't believe I let you trick me like that.

PJ93: i actually didnt plan that but it worked out nicely

PJ93: so why are you still on this talking to me

PJ93: i thought you were dating luke castellan of hermes

AC93: Yes, I am.

PJ93: oh

PJ93: thats nice

AC93: Yeah.

PJ93: well i hope you guys last you make a cute couple

AC93: Thanks.

PJ93: sorry i really suddently have to go feed blackjack now

AC93: Yeah right.

PJ93: blackjack and i have a connection

PJ93: a psychic link if i were to speak in your language

AC93: Excuse me? My language? Last I checked we both speak English.

PJ93: i mean you have a more serious vocabulary

AC93: I suppose that's true.

AC93: Since Poseidon created horses, it's plausible his offspring would be connected in some way. Although Blackjack is a Pegasus. That's very fascinating.

PJ93: yeah so plausible

AC93: Shut up.

PJ93: ok im really gonna hes begging for some sugar cubes

AC93: It'd be more healthful if you were to feed him carrots.

PJ93: hes not a horse

AC93: I realize that. The two are very similar.

PJ93: wow for once youre not letting me leave

AC93: Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead. We'll talk some other time.

PJ93: gasp what is this

PJ93: ash i mean annabeth wants to talk to me again

AC93: Don't get used to it. Good night.

PJ93: good night annabeth


	5. Chapter 5

_More chapters coming up. Sorry I feel like I need to add a short author's note at the beginning._

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

AC93: Hey, it's been weeks since we last talked. And you keep avoiding me. What's wrong?

PJ93: oh now you want to talk?

AC93: What's with the attitude?

PJ93: sorry.. i just needed time to think

AC93: To think about what?

PJ93: us

AC93: There is no us.

PJ93: exactly

AC93: I don't follow.

PJ93: i would like there to be an us

AC93: Really?

PJ93: yeah but youre dating luke

PJ93: im not one to go after another dude's girl

AC93: Good. Because I'm not one to cheat.

PJ93: so you like me?

AC93: What? No! Where did you get that from?

PJ93: well you said you didnt want to cheat so i assumed..

AC93: I'm not a cheater! That doesn't mean I like you!

PJ93: well denial hides true feelings

AC93: Why did I even want to talk to you?!

PJ93: yes why did you

AC93: I don't know...

PJ93: woah annabeth doesnt know something? the world must be ending

AC93: Shut up, Seaweed Brain.

PJ93: ok wise girl

AC93: So you like me?

PJ93: yeah

AC93: What do you like about me?

PJ93: oh youre enjoying this now arent you

PJ93: im going to tell luke

AC93: No, don't!

PJ93: im joking im not that mean

AC93: Thank the gods.

PJ93: ill tell you what i like about you if you tell me what you like about me

AC93: I don't like you.

PJ93: i dont mean that way

AC93: Oh, okay. Well, I guess I like our witty banter and how you could always quickly reply with a comeback.

PJ93: hey thats one of the things i like about you! we have something in common!

AC93: Haha, yeah.

PJ93: well ill tell you what i like about you

PJ93: i like that youre really smart and how youre funny when you dont realize it and your gray eyes

AC93: My gray eyes?

PJ93: yeah theyre stormy looking

AC93: Are you saying I get angry easily?

PJ93: well you do but no your eyes are stormy gray like how the sky looks after a storm

AC93: Oh, thank you.

PJ93: no problem

AC93: I have to go tutor my half brother.

PJ93: alright bye ashley

AC93: Bye, Seaweed Brain.

 _The next night_

PJ93: annabeth

AC93: Percy.

PJ93: you said my name

AC93: I said your name before.

PJ93: but this time you said percy instead of perseus

AC93: Why do you keep tricking me?!

PJ93: its one of my favorite hobbies

AC93: How sad. Why don't you find a new one?

PJ93: nah im good

AC93: You won't be good once Athena, Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus beat you at Capture the Flag tomorrow.

PJ93: poseidon, apollo, aphrodite, demeter will beat you tomorrow

AC93: Ha, that's likely. We have the best cabins.

AC93: Strategy & combat, trickery & stealth, warfare, and fire & weaponry.

PJ93: ok you got me there

AC93: Whereas you have water, love, music, and cereal.

PJ93: hey you need water to live, love is the most powerful force in the world, music can damage your hearing, and cereal gives you strength i think

AC93: I'm terrified.

PJ93: you should be

AC93: We'll see.

PJ93: if we win, then you have to treat me to food the next time we leave camp and vice versa

AC93: You're on.

PJ93: good

PJ93: so when we win you have to find a place with blue food because i like blue food

AC93: Blue food? And I thought you couldn't get any stranger.

PJ93: yeah because my favorite color is blue

AC93: So you like blueberries.

PJ93: yeah and any other food with blue food coloring

AC93: Too bad you won't get blue food. When we win, you have to find me a place with nice Greek food, preferably on the top of a high rise, so I can observe the fine architecture of the building and enjoy the view of the city.

PJ93: yeah no you're losing i'm winning

AC93: Don't get your hopes up.

PJ93: im getting my confidence up

AC93: Have fun with that.

AC93: Well, I better be well rested to win tomorrow.

PJ93: scared?

AC93: You wish, Jackson.

PJ93: haha yes i do

PJ93: good night annabeth

AC93: Good night, Percy.

AC93: And yes, I said your name on purpose.

PJ93: im glad


	6. Chapter 6

_As I'm adding these chapters, I'm surprised how much I actually wrote for this story. Shows you what I do in my free time late at night. Also this chapter is super short._

* * *

PJ93: annabeth!

AC93: What's the matter?

PJ93: nothing whatcha up to

AC93: I thought this was important.

AC93: Didn't your school teach you proper punctuation and when to use it?

PJ93: im using it correctly because im excited to talk to you

AC93: Oh, I see.

PJ93: are you excited to talk to me too

AC93: I am mildly contented, I suppose. I don't have anything better to do now.

PJ93: wow you never miss a chance to wound me

AC03: Of course.

AC93: So when are you going to treat me to Greek food on a high rise?

PJ93: oh shit right forgot about that

AC93: Language...

PJ93: crap sorry

AC93: Not any better!

PJ93: you beat us so bad

AC93: Didn't I tell you I would?

PJ93: yeah yeah rub it in

AC93: I will.

PJ93: yeah so what do you want to eat

AC93: Anything Greek.

PJ93: and where

AC93: On a high rise in the city.

PJ93: hm well we cant now unless we get permission to leave camp

AC93: Yeah. We'll need a really good excuse.

AC93: Athena and Poseidon are never a good combination. I suggest we bring others as well, to confuse the scent.

PJ93: good thinking

AC93: Naturally.

PJ93: yeah yeah wise girl

AC93: I'll bring Luke. He's been wanting to see the city. We barely get to go out.

PJ93: oh yeah your boyfriend..

AC93: Yeah, and also I don't think he would like it that much if we went alone anyway. It could get awkward...

PJ93: not really

PJ93: we're comfortable with each other

AC93: I'm not as comfortable with you. I've only known you for about a month now. I've known Luke since I was 7.

PJ93: man how can i compete with that

AC93: There's nothing to compete over.

PJ93: right

AC93: I suppose we could ask Grover and Juniper as well.

PJ93: yeah that's good

AC93: You should bring a date as well... or a friend.

PJ93: should i ask tyson or rachel

AC93: Tyson.

PJ93: oh we can ask tyson and ella

AC93: Okay.

PJ93: and rachel will be my date

AC93: Date?

PJ93: yeah you know, like girlfriend?

AC93: So you two are dating now?

PJ93: well i'd like to

PJ93: i'll ask her to this first

AC93: Wait, don't you think there's too much people? We'd raise even more suspicion.

PJ93: yeah youre right how about just us and luke and rachel

PJ93: simple double date

AC93: That could work.

PJ93: poseidon athena hermes and a mortal not too bad right

AC93: We'll have to be on guard the whole night and be careful around everyone.

PJ93: dont be too paranoid now

AC93: Better safe than sorry.

PJ93: true

AC93: Okay, so I'll ask Chiron for permission tomorrow. You ask Dionysus.

PJ93: i get the wine dude? no fair he hates me

AC93: Just do it. And remember to bring a lot of money. It will be fine dining. And also Luke eats a lot.

PJ93: great..

AC93: So good night.

PJ93: good night annabeth sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite

AC93: You mean harpies.

PJ93: same thing


	7. Chapter 7

_We're getting to the romance. Once they actually get together, I might switch to third person point of view instead of this chat. But only for a few instances because I want to keep this format since it's the main point of the story. Now that I think about this story is almost like Mystic Messenger, if you play that game._

* * *

PJ93: you ready for tomorrow?

AC93: I don't know what to wear. I think I might ask Piper or another Aphrodite girl.

PJ93: i can help

AC93: Hm, sure. Why not? Come over.

PJ93: really?

AC93: Yeah, you're a guy. I really want to go all out this time. Something that will definitely catch Luke's eye.

PJ93: trouble in paradise?

AC93: Mind your own business, Seaweed Brain.

PJ93: woah im sorry for asking

AC93: I'm sorry. We're not in the best place right now. I guess I'm still kind of upset.

PJ93: want to talk about it?

AC93: Not really.

PJ93: alright

AC93: I don't get how he could be so flirty with Silena and tell me it's nothing!

PJ93: ok so i guess you _do_ want to talk about it

AC93: I mean, why deny it when it's so obvious?

PJ93: maybe silena took it the wrong way

AC93: He said, "If I didn't have Annabeth as a girlfriend, I'd totally date you." That means he'd rather date her than me!

PJ93: thats low..

AC93: Should I end it?

PJ93: talk it over with him first

AC93: I already did. He keeps denying everything. I don't want it to be weird at our dinner that's coming up.

PJ93: yeah me neither since we already made reservations i think we should just go along with it

AC93: Okay. But should I end it afterwards?

PJ93: if you want to

PJ93: i dont know your feelings

AC93: Thanks for the advice, Percy.

PJ93: no problem

AC93: You're a great friend.

PJ93: that wasnt sarcastic right

AC93: No, it wasn't.

PJ93: im glad

AC93: If you'd still like to come over and help me choose an outfit, you're more than welcome to.

PJ93: be right there

AC93: I'll be waiting.

PJ93: i know

 _Later that night_

AC93: So that dinner was a disaster.

PJ93: thats an understatement

AC93: Again, I'm so sorry about Luke. I ended it with him.

PJ93: good

PJ93: he isnt good for you anyway

AC93: How do you know who is or isn't good for me?

PJ93: i would be good for you

AC93: Percy...

PJ93: i know i know its too early for that

PJ93: but i really like you annabeth like a lot

PJ93: i thought i liked you a lot before but now.. youre all i think about

PJ93: after luke and rachel made a scene and left i really got to know you

PJ93: i saw the real you and although im mad that luke hurt you im glad i was able to take care of you

PJ93: wow this sounds so cliche doesnt it

AC93: No, it's sweet. Thank you, Percy.

PJ93: anytime

AC93: I'm lucky I have you as a friend.

PJ93: im lucky that you got that riddle wrong which led you to me

AC93: Percy... We can't. Not now.

PJ93: i know but i wish

PJ93: do you like me back though?

AC93: I don't know. This is all too sudden.

PJ93: i understand

AC93: ...But I do care for you.

PJ93: you do?

AC93: Yeah. A lot more than I thought I did.

PJ93: do you think we could ever work out?

AC93: Maybe... In the future. Please don't waste your time on me. There are plenty of other girls in camp... Or even outside of camp.

PJ93: i want you

AC93: I know, Percy. But it will take me awhile to love again.

PJ93: i'll wait as long as it takes

AC93: Don't be ridiculous. Please move on.

PJ93: i wont

AC93: And you say I'm stubborn.

PJ93: you are

AC93: Good night, Percy.

PJ93: nooo annabethhh i want to keep talking to you

AC93: There's nothing else to talk about, Percy.

PJ93: can we talk about what we talked about before

AC93: What did we talk about before?

PJ93: everything

AC93: It's late. We should sleep.

PJ93: alright fine

AC93: Good night.

PJ93: sleep tight

AC93: Don't let the harpies bite.

PJ93: this is one of the reasons why i love you

AC93: Oh, go to sleep, Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is actually all I've written so far. So if you got this far, thank you. I'm glad you lasted this long. And if you want any more chapters, the review button is a click away. ;)_

* * *

PJ93: i need to give you a nickname

AC93: What do you propose?

PJ93: wg short for wise girl

AC93: Absolutely not. And also, uncreative.

PJ93: im stumped help me out here

AC93: Nicknames should be given.

PJ93: then give me a nickname

AC93: SB, short for Seaweed Brain.

AC93: Just kidding. Perce.

AC93: Although Percy is already kind of a nickname because your full name is Perseus.

PJ93: and you say im the uncreative one

AC93: You are.

PJ93: ok ann

PJ93: no that just doesnt have the same effect as annabeth

PJ93: ill work on it

AC93: Good.

 _Later_

PJ93: heyy annabelle

AC93: Did you turn into Dionysus?

PJ93: oh gods no i dont want to be a wine dude

AC93: Then don't call me Annabelle.

PJ93: im still trying to think of a good nickname

AC93: You're capable of thinking?

PJ93: are we back to this again

AC93: Sorry.

PJ93: apology somewhat accepted

AC93: Somewhat?

PJ93: that was really insulting

AC93: Insulting to your ego.

PJ93: must you pain me this way annabelle

AC93: Of course, Seaweed Brain. It's how I show I care.

PJ93: you have a funny way of showing you care

PJ93: but i like it

AC93: It's one of the many things you like about me.

PJ93: you just want me to make a whole list dont you

AC93: Only if you want to. :)

PJ93: wow i got an emoticon from you

PJ93: this is a new milestone in our relationship

AC93: Oh, shut up.

PJ93: we also need to tally how many times you tell me to shut up

AC93: It's in my phone's suggestions because I say it so often.

PJ93: thats not a good thing

PJ93: mine says ashley

AC93: You must've talked about me a lot.

PJ93: i drove grover and tyson insane

AC93: I'm flattered though.

AC93: So, about that list...

PJ93: oh the list of what i like about you?

AC93: That's the one.

PJ93: i'll save that for another day

AC93: Why not now?

AC93: No better time than the present.

PJ93: im still adding to the list as i get to know you

AC93: I see. How is coming along so far?

PJ93: its very short

AC93: Goodbye.

PJ93: gods annabelle im just kidding its super long

PJ93: patience is a virtue, darling

AC93: Don't call me that.

PJ93: what, annabelle?

AC93: No, darling.

PJ93: aw you called me darling thats sweet but we're not quite there yet

AC93: PERCY.

PJ93: had to say it

AC93: Of course.

PJ93: so now that we're both single..

AC93: Percy, not now. I need time.

PJ93: worth a shot

AC93: Anyways, it's getting late. I better sleep.

PJ93: no stay up for once and talk to me

AC93: It's almost 12 midnight.

PJ93: we'll pull an all nighter

AC93: We'll be dead tomorrow. Literally. If we can't focus on our training.

PJ93: i'll take the blame

AC93: Alright then. What do you want to talk about?

PJ93: i could talk about anything with you

AC93: Anything?

PJ93: yeah

AC93: Did you actually like Rachel or did you use her to make me jealous?

PJ93: oh

PJ93: next

AC93: That's not fair. You said anything.

PJ93: next

AC93: Fine. I'll get that out of you some other day.

AC93: The same day I get that list.

AC93: I won't forget.

PJ93: i know you wont

AC93: Time to sleep.

PJ93: that was barely a conversation

AC93: What do you propose we talk about then?

PJ93: how's life

AC93: Good night.

PJ93: no no wait

PJ93: do you like me the same way i like you?

AC93: ...I've been developing some feelings along the way.

PJ93: really?

AC93: Yeah. But in a way, I feel like I'm betraying Luke.

PJ93: forget him

PJ93: if anything, he betrayed you

AC93: That's true.

AC93: Can you believe the nerve of him? Fighting with me in public then running off with Rachel...

PJ93: that was so messed up

PJ93: but at least we enjoyed that night together

PJ93: and you became available

AC93: That's your favorite part.

PJ93: spending that night with you was my favorite part

AC93: Is this how you normally charm ladies?

PJ93: not really you're the first

AC93: Really? I figured you've done this plenty of times of before.

PJ93: no other girls have talked to me for as long as you have

AC93: Gee, I wonder why.

AC93: Just kidding. :)

AC93: I'm cutting down on the teasing. Have you noticed?

PJ93: barely

AC93: Hey!

PJ93: jk

AC93: Haha, you got me there.

PJ93: its almost 1 i think i'll turn in for the night

AC93: Now you're the one who wants to sleep.

PJ93: what can i say you influenced me

AC93: I'm glad. Good night, Percy.

PJ93: good night ashley

PJ93: oops i mean annabeth

* * *

 _Well, that's all I've written for this story. If you want more, please let me know in the reviews. :)_


End file.
